MPEG-H 3D Audio may process various kinds of signals, and may easily control input/output formats in order to function as a next generation solution for processing audio signals. Also, according to a tendency toward miniaturization of devices and recent trends, a rate of reproduction of audio through a mobile device having a stereo reproduction environment increases in an entire audio reproduction environment.
When an immersive audio signal realized through multi-channels, e.g., 22.2 channels, is transferred to a stereo reproduction system, all input channels have to be decoded and the immersive audio signal has to be downmixed to be converted into a stereo format.
As the number of input channels increases and as the number of output channels decreases, a complexity of a decoder that is necessary for analysis of covariance and phase matching increases. Such an increase in the complexity largely affects consumption of a battery, as well as an operating speed, in a mobile device.